Generally, electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptops, smart watches, and/or the like) are capable of automatically or manually connecting to a plurality of different wireless networks. Access to these wireless networks is typically regulated by an authentication server, such as an authentication, authorization, and accounting server (a AAA). These AAAs may ensure that only authenticated electronic devices are allowed to access the wireless network. For example, many electronic devices rely on SIM cards to configure the phone to communicate over a particular wireless network. If the electronic device contains a SIM card not associated with a service plan on the particular wireless network (i.e., the owner purchased the SIM card without a service plan), the AAA may prevent the electronic device from utilizing the wireless network.
Individuals may carry electronic devices to locations in which the only wireless network is one offered by an operator or service provider other than the one with which an individual has a preexisting relationship. For example, the operator of wireless networks on-board many types of vehicles are not provided by nationwide, terrestrial network operators. In these scenarios, individuals may need access to the on-board wireless networks for limited period of time (e.g., the duration of a trip). Thus, authentication for these on-board wireless networks may be negotiated when the individual is located in a vehicle equipped with such an on-board wireless network.
Traditionally, the individual is required to actively attempt to utilize the on-board wireless network to begin authentication process. However, in situations where the individual is unaware that the vehicle is equipped with an on-board wireless network, the individual may never attempt to utilize the network. Moreover, many on-board wireless networks may provide a plurality of different communication services (e.g., voice, SMS, SMS over Wi-Fi, VOIP, VPN, IM, etc.). Accordingly, even if an individual is aware of the on-board wireless network, the individual may be unaware of the extent that their electronic devices are capable of utilizing the on-board wireless network. Accordingly, there is a need to initiate the authentication process without waiting for the individual to first attempt to utilize the on-board wireless network.